


春雪

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bones is a Lynx, Fluffy, Gen, Kirk is a dog
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Jim看那只猞猁顺眼很久了。





	春雪

　　Jim看那只猞猁顺眼很久了。

　　那只猞猁被Pike命名为Leonard，意思是狮心。考虑到猞猁和狮子都是猫科动物，这个名字还算合格。不过Jim私下里叫他Bones。Jim一直喜欢啃骨头，Leonard被抱回来之后，骨头的重要性就让位给Bones了。

　　Bones是一只失去双亲的猞猁。Pike把他捡回来，说养大一点就放归野外。Jim把自己的骨头叼给他，小猞猁警惕地盯着骨头看了一会儿，突然暴起挠Jim摇个不停的尾巴。Jim吓得呜呜叫起来，Pike走过来看了一眼，走了。

　　真是亲爹，Jim被追得上气不接下气，终于被咬了尾巴。他还没哀嚎呢，猞猁呸呸两声，转身颠儿颠儿地走了。Jim顾不得委屈和疼痛，愤怒地追在猞猁身后，然而猞猁的尾巴太短了。

　　Spock不是一只多话的猫。他绝大多时间就蹲在衣柜上，尾巴晃晃悠悠地。后来Uhura被捡回来（Pike一屋子的动物都是捡的），和Spock一起蹲在屋顶上，两条尾巴像蛇一样慢条斯理地摇啊摇。Jim在下面追着猞猁玩儿，偶尔一抬头看见两双带点嘲讽的眼睛，打一个寒颤。

　　“Bones他们又在嘲笑我们了。”

　　“嘲笑你。”猞猁说。

　　这怎么可能呢。肯定是嘲笑猞猁。猞猁怪模怪样的，耳朵上还有两撮黑毛。Jim很喜欢扑咬猞猁耳朵上的毛，尽管每次都要被猞猁挠，他还是矢志不渝。

　　Pike在长杆一头系了块兔子皮，持着另一端逗猞猁。Jim喜欢看Bones扑那块兔子皮。其实他跳起来和Spock没什么两样，像弹簧一样抻直了身子瞬间两米八，空中灵巧转身调整姿态，落地的时候一脸若无其事。可是Bones跳的就是不一样。可能Bones腿更长吧。Bones练习的时候Jim就趴在旁边。有时候Bones扑着扑着突然掉转头来咬Jim的尾巴，咬到嘴了又呸、呸两口吐掉一嘴的毛。Pike笑得快跌倒了。

　　Spock建议Jim控制一下自己的尾巴。“Uhura和我都有扑咬的冲动。”他说。Uhura露出一副被侮辱的神色，“我没有。”

　　Jim想告诉UhuraSpock被阉割过的。

　　然后告诉SpockUhura也做了节育。

　　但是可能他们早就知道了。

　　Jim看Bones顺眼，Bones对他却不怎么样。第一次见面Jim就献上了自己的骨头，Bones却从来不让Jim吃他的食物。Pike对他们很好，但对Bones是上了天的好。Jim嚼着自己的狗粮，看着Bones碗里的鲜肉，口水流了一地。

　　“让我吃一口吧Bones，就一口。”他哀求。

　　“不。”Bones耳朵都没动。

　　Jim不敢抢他的食物。Spock早教会他猫科动物的食物不能碰。说起来Jim虽然是体型最大的一只，好像没有谁不能打败他。

　　Jim的自尊心受到了创伤，更加哀怨了。Bones吃完自己的肉，慢条斯理地洗脸。

　　“快吃吧，你和我不一样，不能光吃肉，”Bones说。Jim还要耍赖，Bones噌的亮出爪子。

　　Jim飞快吃完了狗粮。

　　冬天到了。

　　Jim觉得加拿大一年四季都是冬天，反正他分辨出四季。但他知道Bones的扑咬成绩在慢慢提高。Bones和他们都不一样，他不是可以养在室内的宠物。

　　Jim一想到这一点就呜呜的叫。然后被Bones一爪子拍到地上去。Bones的爪子又宽又厚，他心情好的时候会让Jim玩他的爪子。

　　“你要是走了我怎么办，”Jim瑟瑟发抖地说，“Spock有Uhura了，我怎么办。”

　　他发抖主要是冻的。Bones活动下爪子，后脚踩进前脚留下的脚印里。

　　“都说了不要跟出来，外面太冷了。”Bones冷酷地说。

　　Jim回到暖气充足的室内，觉得自己病了，捧着心口呜呜地叫。Uhura从衣柜（那里已经成为她和Spock的圣地，连Pike都不能侵犯）上一跃而下，重重踩在他肚子上。

　　“求你闭嘴。”

　　“我好伤心，”Jim说，“Bones走了我怎么办？”

　　Uhura抖抖耳朵，从Jim身上跳下去。Spock从衣柜上一跃而下，重重踩在他肚子上。

　　“恕我直言，Leonard的离去并不会影响到你的生活。”

　　“我心痛，”Jim说。

　　Spock睁大一边的眼睛。“也许你应该设法向Pike展示你的病征。”

　　Jim不会睁大一边眼睛的把戏，但是他会翻白眼。

　　Pike的家就在林子边上，Bones后脚踩在前脚印里，一路走进林子，好像往常出去玩耍一样。只除了他不会回来。

　　Jim卧在雪地里凝视他消失的地方。过了一会儿他打了个喷嚏，赶紧回室内。他冲到阳台玻璃门旁边卧着，发现自己找不到Bones消失的那棵树了。

　　Jim郁郁寡欢起来非常烦人。大把大把掉毛，真的烦人。Pike每天打扫一次，腰都快断了。他知道Jim没有什么病，只是心情不好。猞猁不常有，但狗崽常有，转天Pike捡回来一只野狗，起名叫Sccoty。

　　Jim和Sccoty很玩得到一块去，他们一起狙击Spock，然后被Uhura追得满地跑。

　　Jim不再大把大把掉毛了。只是有时候Pike半夜起来，会看见Jim蹲在阳台门前。

　　第一只兔子的出现预示着春天。Pike才打开阳台门，Jim就欢呼着冲出去。雪地里还留了一点点Bones的气味，Jim冲进林子里转悠了半天，才想起来找Bones的脚印，可是雪地已经被他踩乱了。他跑回来，看见Pike捡起兔子观察。见到Jim，Pike把兔子扔给他，Jim咬了一口，差点没吐出来：兔子毛太多了。

　　隔几天Bones就会送过来一只雪兔，但从来没有出现过。Jim每次都追得更远一点，但他毕竟不是猎狗。

　　第十七只兔子出现的时候，Jim坐在阳台门前。他看见一条黑影从林中行来，近了，果然是Bones。他把雪兔仍在阳台台阶下，抬眼看见Jim，整个猞猁都僵住了。

　　Jim嗷嗷地叫起来，原地转着圈。他打不开阳台门，只能看着Bones焦虑地抖着耳朵。Pike被他吵醒，抱怨着走过来，看见Bones，笑了两声，把门拉开。Jim冲出去，Bones拔腿就跑。

　　Jim跑得快累死了。Bones跑得又快，转向又急。Jim好几次差点撞在树上，凭着毅力咬在Bones身后。追了大概一辈子那么久，Bones终于停下了，他慢悠悠地走到林中一小片空地上趴下，月光照在他身上，一身华丽的毛皮仿若水波流动，一双黄绿色的眼睛熠熠生辉。Jim喘着粗气走过去，瘫在他身边。

　　“起来，”Bones拱他，“你不能这么趴着。”

　　“我……我……可以！”

　　Bones抖了抖胡子。“有什么事？”

　　Jim呆了一呆，绞尽脑汁，突然委屈起来。

　　“没什么事我就不能来找你了吗？”他跳起来，“我就不能就是想看见你？你一走就没影了，我们一起玩了那么久，你就一点都不想我？”

　　猞猁张大了嘴，看起来呆呆的。过了好一会儿，他也站起来，抬起爪子递到Jim鼻子底下。Jim轻轻咬了一口，算是接受了Bones的道歉。

　　“我毕竟不是Pike的宠物。”Bones说，他看起来很为难，Jim把他的爪子推开：“我可以跟你一起住在林子里。”

　　Bones睁大一边眼睛（这是猫科动物的特征吗？），然后笑了。

　　“你不行，”他斩钉截铁地说着，起身走了。Jim不敢一个人留在林子里，不远不近地跟在他身后，走了好大一截，才发现Pike的屋子不远了。Pike开了灯，仍然站在阳台门口。

　　“回去吧，”Bones说，“我找到机会再来看你。”

　　“你不能留下来吗？”Jim哀求地说，“Pike能养的起你。”

　　“我会来看你的。”Bones说。他看着Jim进了屋，才回到树林里。

　　这次Jim记住了他消失于其后的那棵树。Pike把门关上，蹲下来给Jim挠耳朵。“你们也真是要好。”

　　Bones后来还来过几次。过了七八年，有一天Bones突然出现在阳台外。

　　“怎么回来了？”Pike蹲在阳台台阶上跟他说话，“是不是觉得自己老了？把我这里当养老院了？”

　　猞猁从他身边走进屋子里，进门前抖掉爪子里的雪。他理直气壮地霸占了沙发上最好的位置，Jim呜呜叫着跑过来，瘫在他身边。

　　Pike叹了口气，“还真把我这里当养老院了。”他关好门，一回头看见Leonard又咬住Jim的尾巴，像很久以前一样，他差点笑跌倒。


End file.
